


Meant to Be

by suitsflash (bikeross)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, spoilers for legends of today/legends of yesterday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeross/pseuds/suitsflash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry realizes something and will fight for his right to have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Two drabbles in two days?? Wow :)   
> Please enjoy!!

"There's something you should know," Barry said, outside the farmhouse as the rest of the gang was preparing to take down Vandal Savage. 

Oliver turned around and cocked his head. "What Barry?" He asked. "Anything else you remember from your stint through time?" 

Barry blushed. There was something he hadn't mentioned yet. But truth be told, this was his first time seeing Oliver's bare arms. Well. That was nice in and of itself--but more than that, Oliver had what he was looking for. A mark on the inside of his upper arm. The matching mark to Barry's. 

"I saw it when we were holding the staff--" Barry said. "It's how I could get the speed to run. You know I lost my speed right?" 

Oliver's eyes widened. "What are you saying? We don't really have time for this. You know. Genocidal immortal man and all..." 

Barry looked around before he unbuttoned his shirt, showing Oliver the matching mark on his collarbone. "I know you've felt it too," he said. "More than just this--" he said trailing off. 

Oliver shook his head. "Not now Barry--"

"It's a feeling I get when I'm around you like everything's complete," Barry continued, raising his voice over Oliver's.

"No Barry," Oliver said. "We can't get distrac--"

"You're my soulmate," Barry finished. 

"Ted..." Oliver finished, his words trailing off in the sharp winter air. "Damn it Barry!" He exclaimed, looking up.

Barry felt his stomach drop. This whole reveal wasn't supposed to go this way. Shattered wouldn't even begin to describe the sensation of pain blooming in his chest. 

Oliver looked at Barry and stepped forward, his hands moving to Barry's upper arms, trying to make eye contact with him. But Barry didn't want to.

"Barry. I care about you. And on some level I always knew. But bad things happen to people I care about and if there's one thing I can't afford to lose. One person it's--" he broke off. 

Barry noticed Oliver's eyes looked shinier than usual. "Me?" He asked, eyebrows raised, his eyes wide. 

Oliver crashed his lips onto Barry's in the most heated frustrating kiss Barry had ever experienced. And before Barry could even react, it was over. He took several deep breaths and looked down. 

"Guys ready?" Thea asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she walked down the front door. 

Luckily they had enough time to compose themselves before she was within eyeshot. Though. She could figure out what they were doing. She smirked and shook her head before heading to the van. 

Barry figured the kiss was a one time only thing. So he tried to keep the kicked puppy look on his face down to a minimum. 

Oliver could have anyone he ever wanted. He didn't have to settle for soulmates. And not everyone ended up with their soulmate either. Barry even figured he was some gross exception to the rule. Oliver was it for him, but how could he be it for Oliver? Barry couldn't wrap his mind around that. 

"Look I understand if--," Barry began before Oliver kissed him again. 

"To be continued," Oliver promised, glint in his eye. "Now get your head in the game. Let's not die this time." He leaned closer to Barry. "And I definitely want to continue this later."


End file.
